1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick release bracket technology and more particularly, to a quick release bracket assembly, which allows movement of a positioning plate on the surface of a bracket relative to a locating device between a locking position and an unlocking position, facilitating quick mounting and dismounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
When mounting a sliding rail in a housing of a computer server, the sliding rail is connected to a bracket, and then the bracket is fastened to the inside of the housing of the computer server. After installation, sliding rails and brackets are disposed at different elevations inside the housing of the computer housing. When detaching one sliding rail and the associating bracket from the housing of the computer server, the sliding rail and the associating bracket cannot be detached in the vertical direction. According to the conventional technique, the dismounting operation is performed from the front side of the bracket. This front dismounting design is complicated and inconvenient to install.